This Old Town
by vivalamoi5543
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Quinn are three best friends living in a run down, boring, unaccepting town in the middle of nowhere, dealing with sexuality, friendship, violence and running away as they try to understand themselves and the rest of the world
1. Coming out

Kurt sighed as he brushed back some of the ragged brown hair from in front of his face, chin resting on his hands as he sat at his desk in the back of the classroom, half listening to the teacher go on about some algebra he should probably already know. His mind wandered to other places, eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular in the opposite corner of the room. He groaned at the thought of what he'd reluctantly decided to do today. He supposed he'd known for a while now, and had finally accepted it, but telling other people would be another story. Today he was going to tell someone for the first time, his best friend Blaine. Kurt chewed on the end of his fingernail, trying to calm himself, convinced Blaine would hate him and not want to be friends.

"Kurt?" a voice called.

"Uh...yea?" he responded nervously, mentally cursing himself for zoning out.

"Your um, finger...it's bleeding.." The teacher stated gently. Kurt looked down to see that in fact, the end of his finger nail was bleeding the smallest bit, from where he had chewed it. "You should g-go to the nurse..." The teacher said, covering her eyes."

"But it's just a little bl-" Kurt tried to say but was cut off.

"JUST GO!" The teacher cried and held onto her desk for support. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom and toward the nurse, muttering under his breath about the teacher's squeamishness.

Once at the nurse's office, Kurt sat on the chair inside and waited for the nurse to come back from where ever she was. He looked out the window to see Blaine sitting on a picnic table across the courtyard. Next to him was his and Kurt's other best friend Quinn, who recently had become Blaine's girlfriend. Kurt could see Quinn laughing at something, her extremely short blonde hair bouncing slightly as she responded to whatever Blaine had said.

"He's gonna hate me..." Kurt whispered to himself.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he sat with Quinn in the courtyard. He looked up at her adoringly, with her bouncy blonde hair and over sized pink and black striped shirt with big black hoop earrings. He thought back to a week ago, sitting in the park with her when she'd admitted she liked him and asked if they could date. Blaine had agreed, he did love Quinn and hey, she was hot, but something nagged him about his decision. He didn't know exactly what, but he thought it may have had something to do with that first look on Kurt's face when they told him. Since then Kurt had been happy for them, or at least acted like it. So what was that? Blaine sighed and dismissed the though as Quinn stood up and kissed him lightly, he liked that, but something just felt off. Quinn was his best friend, so dating her shouldn't feel this weird, but it did, it just felt...off.

He looked up and smiled to see his best friend Kurt walking across the courtyard with an annoyed expression and a giant wad of gauze wrapped around one of his fingers.

"Don't ask." He said, and collapsed onto the table with them, arks crossed over his face.

"Well someone's certainly cheery today." Blaine joked. Kurt chuckled along with them from under his forearms.

"Uh...w-wanna go to the cliff after school?" Kurt asked tentatively, referring to a crappy old park on a hill overlooking the rest of the crappy town, that they usually went to.

"Sure." Blaine answered and looked at Quinn. "Wanna go to the cliff?" From behind Blaine, Kurt passed Quinn a look he knew only she would understand, from having knowing him so long. She gave a half smile and responded,

"Can't I promised my dad I'd go to the shooting range with him later. Guess I'll have to catch you later." Kurt gave her a look of gratitude as she winked.

After school, Kurt sat with his knees curled up to his chest, waiting to say the words that festered in his throat, which would most likely lose him his best friend. He sighed as he saw Blaine approach.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said with his crooked smile. Kurt stood and walked over to him. They went and sat on the old swings that barely even moved anymore, talking about everything and nothing in particular. Kurt decided that this would be what he missed most. "So what have you been waiting to say?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"W-wha-"? Kurt stuttered.

"Please Kurt, I've known you long enough to know when you've got something on your mind, so what is it?" Kurt sighed and gave a half hearted smile.

"I uhh, well its's, ...I think." Kurt hung his head.

"Spit it out!" Blaine laughed.

"I think I'm not like, completely, well...y'know, like, …straight?" Kurt whimpered. It took Blaine a minute to process what he'd just said. He opened his mouth to speak, but realized he'd taken a second too long, Kurt had stood up, and was sprinting away on his tiny legs, saying something Blaine couldn't quite make out. He stared blankly after him for a moment before standing shakily and shouting "Kurt...w-wait!"


	2. That word

Kurt ran until all the adrenaline he had previously acquired drained from his body. He slowed to a halt and collapsed next to an old pathetic looking tree, leaning against the trunk trying to hold back the tears that threatened him. The light from a bent street lamp flooding the pavement in front of him with a gruesome orange that Kurt couldn't stomach. He bit his lip and tried to clear his head of the overwhelming thoughts that whirled in circles. Taking a deep breath he was able to pick out one coherent thought. Shutting his eyes, "Why did I run?"

Blaine heaved as he ran through the dim lit streets, darkness overwhelming the scenery. "What the fuck Kurt?" He muttered, searching aimlessly for his friend.

It was pitch black when Blaine finally made out a patch of pale skin, leaning against and old tree four blocks from his own home. He walked forward and sat down silently behind Kurt. Blaine sat there for a few moments, Kurt was turned the other way and hadn't noticed his presence yet. Sighing silently Blaine inhaled, rose up both of his hand in an air guitar position and spoke.

"Neer neer neeeeer." He slurred out obnoxiously. Kurt shrieked and jumped away from Blaine, landing with his ass in the dirt.

"Dammit! You scared the shit out of me!" Kurt pouted, while Blaine rolled with laughter.

"Sorry Kurt." Blaine said with a smile, but then grew serious and looked Kurt in his bright green eyes. "Listen Kurt, about earlier-"

"Wai-" Kurt interjected.

"No." Blaine said firmly. "Dude, I don't care what you are, you're my best friend, even if you are a fag." Blaine said with a smile, which faded immediately when he saw the look of horror on Kurt face. "Wait, no wait-shit. Kurt that's not what I meant really, I-I'm new at this, I just mean that, really it's alright, and don't just go running off if you want to tell me shi-stuff like this."

Kurt sighed,

"...Really?" He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yea seriously Kurt, how long have you known me?" Blaine replied, wrapping his arms tenderly around his best friend. Kurt sighed inwardly, shrugging and standing up. In the faint light of the street lamp, Blaine could see how puffy and red his eyes really were.

"Let's go home then." Kurt said plainly. Blaine chuckled and followed him down the empty boulevard.

Kurt sat in his room rocking back and forth. Blaine had gone home and he could hear his family mulling about downstairs. He threw a pillow at one of the cracked walls of his dark room. He was glad that he had told Blaine, and even happier that Blaine had accepted that. But the one thing he hadn't told Blaine still haunted him. There was also the issue of telling everyone else. He grabbed a pen and un-crumpled a sheet of paper sitting on the floor, and wrote down some lyrics. Crumbling the paper back up, he collapsed on his bed and vowed he would not cry tomorrow.


	3. Best Friends

Kurt stared blankly at the ground as his worn out, hand-me-down sneakers scraped the cracked concrete one after another in a repetitive cycle. It was his free period and he was on his way to the court yard to meet Blaine and Quinn. His dream had shaken his confidence. He'd decided not to tell Blaine anymore than he had, besides, Blaine was straight, he had a freakin girlfriend anyway. However he did decided maybe it was time to clue in his other friend, the lucky bitch who got Blaine, he really didn't blame her, she was after all his best friend since first grade, when she had pushed him off that swing.

He was distracted momentarily by Sam Evans getting bullied in the corner, everyone bullied that kid, Kurt had begun to feel bad, but kept walking none the less. Kurt wrapped his arms around his own small shoulders and continued towards the back picnic table where Quinn sat alone, blonde hair in front of her magazine buried face.

"Kurtsie!" She smiled when she saw him, using her obnoxious nickname.

"Sup Quinn?" Kurt replied, nodding to her.

"Oh, stop trying to act cool." She laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, noticing his absence. Quinn laughed,

"Got sent to the principle to get lectured on his like 70 detentions or something. Won't be back 'til next period." Kurt laughed, swallowed and tried to summon his courage.

"Did he uhh, tell you about our, y'know like, talk...yesterday?" The small teen stuttered, looking up at his friend.

"No, why?"

"Ok, well I think I should tell you, but please, uh, don't tell anyone else, not yet..." He trailed off.

"You gonna tell me you're gay Kurtsie?" She laughed. Kurt paused. Quinn laughed more. "Damn Kurt I figured that one out like two years ago or somthin'." Kurt stared at her, wide eyed.

"Wha-how-" He tried.

"Please kid, we've been friends how long now? I know you." She said and smiled. Kurt got up and hugged her.

"Then would you...would you do me a favor...?" Kurt said, staring at his thumbs.

"Whataya need?" She said, confused.

"Well uh I was wondering if you'd like...y'know, kiss me, uh it's just that I really haven't kissed a girl in a while, so ummm, what if like, I'm, y'know, wrong, and I-" Kurt was cut off by Quinn smiling and shaking her head.

"Sorry Turky, but I'm dating Blaine, what would he think if he walked out and saw us, he'd be mad at both of us then. But I think you should just be happy with who you are, cause you're pretty awesome in my opinion." She said cutely and smiled, ruffling his hair. Kurt nodded and looked at the ground.

"And well, there's, uh, one more thing..." Kurt mumbled, eyes still fixed on a leaf on the ground. Quinn looked down at him, questioningly. "I like...like someone." Kurt said flatly. Quinn giggled,

"Who?" She questioned. Kurt sighed.

"Your fucking boyfriend." Quinn gave Kurt a shocked, then understanding look, but said nothing as Blaine was strolling down the courtyard towards them.

Kurt tried to control his tears as he walked home from school alone that day. Rain was beginning to fall and leaves leaped around him. After Blaine had come over everything had been normal, seemingly at least. Kurt knew that at some point he would have to tell Blaine, even if he didn't feel the same way, it was not one of those 'crushes' that faded.

Blaine walked down the street, arm hooked around Quinn as he thought silently about his best friends announcement. It had gotten Blaine thinking a lot. In some ways he'd rather not be thinking. The realization that he could be attracted to Kurt hit when he saw him sitting underneath that tree, scared out of his mind. The way his face just opened up, beautiful eyes growing and glinting in the moonlight, choppy brown hair staggering his face adorably, his tight tiny form seated comfortably in dark gray skinny jeans and an old replacements t-shirt hanging perfectly beneath his collar bone underneath his well fitted blazer that was uniquely Kurt. Blaine tried to shake these thoughts as he remembered his girlfriend in his grasp. They turned at sat on the bench of a covered bus station as the rain began to pound down on them.

"You should tell him." Quinn said abruptly, looking out at the rain.

"wha-what?" Blaine responded.

"You should tell Kurt how you feel, you've been thinking about him this whole time, right?" She said plainly and shrugged. She didn't seem upset, just bored. Blaine sometimes wondered how she did that all the time, completely knew them, inside out. He figured it was just a girl thing.

"...I will." Blaine said and hugged Quinn. "I love you, but I think we should go back to being best friends." Blaine said hesitantly. Quinn smiled.

"I'd like that Blainey."

Thanks for reading! Next update will be tomorrow xxx


	4. Shots

The couch was old and lumpy, but Kurt didn't mind, he was used to crappy stuff, his small body fit into it well, and it was enough to be there in Quinn's living room as she listened to him pour his guts out. She had earlier explained that she and Blaine were back to just being friends, though she left out why, and avoided Kurt's questions skillfully. Secretly, Quinn was hurt by the loss of her boyfriend, but she loved her friends too much to get in between any of that. She laughed inwardly at the sight of Kurt strewn out on her couch, gums flapping about school and home and of course, Blaine.

"But anyway Quinn, I just don't know what to do." Kurt grumbled. Quinn smacked her gum and looked at him.

"Tell 'im." She replied simply.

"Tell him what? 'Oh Blaine, we've been best friends for seven years and now I'm going to potentially ruin it all by telling you that I had to go and FUCKING fall IN LOVE WITH YOU'" Kurt huffed. However, he hadn't seen Blaine come into view in the door frame behind Kurt's couch implanted head. Blaine stood there, mouth agape, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head enough to come up with some form of legitimate words.

"Uhh..." Blaine started, and Kurt spun around rapidly to face him, blushing fiercely. He put a hand over his mouth and rammed his head back against the wall, swearing under his breath. Quinn remained seated across the room, eyes wide at the scene playing out in front of her.

"I...got to go..." Blaine stated, turning on his heel and rushing out of Quinn's house. Kurt waited a moment until he could see Blaine heading left towards his house, before starting for his own to the right. Thanking Quinn quickly before rushing out.

Quinn remained in her living room sighing. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

Quinn walked the distance to the cliff happily anticipating the events that would play out in the next moments. It had been three days since her living room and she had invited both of her friends to the cliff to talk. Neither knew that the other would be there. She sat lightly on an old swing and swung her legs back and forth dramatically as she waited for the arrival of her friends.

They both arrived at the same time, coming from different directions and each turning red at the sight of the other. Quinn beckoned them both over with a smile and they hesitantly stumbled over. Neither had anything to say.

"Hey guys." Quinn said pleasantly. They both gave her a small, weak smile. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well it's apparent that last times events weren't forgotten." She said delicately.

"I...I don't like this." Blaine stated quietly.

"I knew it, I KNEW you'd do this," Kurt exclaimed before Quinn could respond.

That's why I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to, it's not my fault you don't FUCKING KNOCK."

"_MY_ FAULT!" Blaine exploded. "IT'S NOT _MY FAULT_ YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG-!" Blaine said, failing to catch himself for a second time. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and his face impossibly turned even redder. "You promised!" He said, and ran out of the park, leaping over the chain link fence and sprinting away again.

Quinn put her face in her hands.

"Moron..." She said quietly glaring at Blaine. "How mean can ya get? S'not his fault who he loves, he never did anything bad to you, and you go and blow him off twice and call him all that mean shit." Quinn pouted.

"I-I'm...sorry." Blaine said quietly, mouth twitching back and forth to a frown. "I fucked up...I'm just confused..." Quinn shook her head.

"Go find him and fix it."

"I-I can't..."

"Then get used to being lonely...I'ma go find him..." Quinn briskly sat up and walked in the direction Kurt had run.

Blaine stared blankly off after her.

The clock hands moved excruciatingly slowly as Kurt watched, open mouthed, waiting for the class to end. It was the last day before break, and Kurt just wanted to go home. He had been avoiding Blaine for two days, once Blaine had tried to talk to him, beginning with a small "hi", but Kurt snorted, and responded sarcastically,

"I'm sorry was I being a little too faggy just then?" and walked away from him. It tore up Kurt's heart to do such a thing to him, but he felt like Blaine had just hurt him too much to do otherwise.

Finally the bell rang, and Kurt started towards his next class when he heard someone gasp. He turned, there were few people in the hallway, but one of them bore a shiny metal piece, loaded and aimed and a brunette girl who's name he thought was Rachel, who rose up her arms, dropping her books. It was Sam Evans who held the gun, shakily turning to aim it individually at each person in the hall. Kurt did not have time to process who else was there, he too raised up his arms in shock.

Sam was the dorky kid who everyone picked on. Kurt had heard stories like this, but never expected...

Kurt was frozen, he couldn't see clearly, he couldn't move and he couldn't make a sound. He could faintly hear girls shrieking, one gunshot, blood curdling scream, red. Then Kurt saw it, the glint of the gun as it was turned and aimed straight at him. Kurts eyes grew, but he couldn't move, he tried everything, panicking inside himself, move dammit! The there was a whoosh of black as he heard the gun shot, and felt something collide with his body, knocking him to the ground...something too big to be a bullet. Kurt forced his eyes opened and stared at the shield crushing his small body. There Blaine was, strewn out on top of him, staring at him lazily through half lidded eyes with a goofy smile. Kurt was in shock, and he could feel warm liquid seeping onto his leg from the giant wound in Blaines leg. Not knowing what to do, and caught up in the moment and shock, Kurt raised his head slightly and pressed his lips gently at first, then firmly against Blaine's. Blaine was still at first, but began responding after a moment, working his lips against Kurt's. Kurt ate this up for all it was worth, being against his love and kissing him so passionately, tasting his saliva mixed with the combination of their tears. Kurt slid his tongue in Blaines mouth and forced all the gratitude he could muster into that kiss, the kiss Kurt put all of his heart and soul into, not knowing when it may happen again.

They heard a small cough behind them and looked. A police officer was standing there, in front of a medical team equipped with a stretcher. Kurt had missed all that had happened in his moment of lust, and instantly felt a rush of relief when he remembered what had brought them to this in the first place. His relief was instantly replaced by worry when the realization hit him. Blaine had been shot! For HIM. More tears began to fall down Kurts face as he sat on the floor, watching as they took a passed out Blaine away on the stretcher. Kurt remained there until the officer forced him up, to go be checked and questioned by the medical personnel and police. But he couldn't pay attention to them, all he knew was that he had to get to the hospital to make sure that Blaine was okay. He sighed once more as the thought of Blaine gave Kurt girly little butterflies in his stomach.


	5. Mommy Dearest

Blaine opened his eyes to a white room, and four pairs of eyes fixed upon him. The eyes closest to him were the first to notice him stir, the eyes attached to the hand that was firmly intertwined with his.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, his voice dry and weak. Blaine stretched his neck and began to notice the shooting pain coming from his left leg. He groaned and plopped his head back down.

"Oh good, you're awake Mr. Anderson." The doctor said.

"BLAINEY THANK GAWD!" His mother cut in. He noticed Quinn sitting quietly in the corner, smiling at him. However the small teen sitting in the chair next to him never removed his gaze or worried expression.

"What happened?" Blaine grumbled.

Blaine's mother waved her arms and motioned obnoxiously towards Kurt. "YOU GOT SHOT BLAINEY! BECAUSE OF THIS MOTHERFU-"

"Mrs. Anderson." Quinn cut in softly but sternly. Blaine's mother frowned but shut her mouth none the less. Next to Blaine, Kurt's mouth twitched and he looked down at the floor to avoid Blaine's mother's glares. Blaine lifted a shaky hand to put on Kurt's shoulder, who looked up tentatively to receive a weak smile from his best friend.

"Mr. Anderson you were shot in the leg yesterday afternoon, we've had you on anesthesia since you were admitted, we had to do some light surgery to remove the bullet, luckily it didn't hit any bone or anything really important. It did however hit a tendon, which will make you unable to walk properly for a while, but we won't keep you here too much longer. Blaine just nodded as he half listened to the doctors ramblings, he was too busy staring at Kurt, who clearly hadn't slept, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were puffy and droopy and blue, so blue, and perfectly round and shining just the right amount, a blue that you'd see in cloudless summer skies, circling around his pupils like little pools, why hadn't he noticed the perfection in something as small as Kurt's eyes before. This brought him to another question, why had he jumped in front of Kurt...?

Blaine's thoughts were cut of as he heard his mother speak again.

"My poor, poor Blainey darling!" She squealed as Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well you're up now and Mommy has to go back to work!" She pushed Kurt out of the way and kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Bye-bye! I'll be back later!" She said and left the room.

"Holy shit." He heard Quinn breathe. Blaine chuckled lightly, 'yep thats mommy', he thought.

"Quinn?" said Blaine looking at her with 'I'm injured' puppy eyes.

"yea?" She asked.

"Would you go get me some food?" He said seriously. Quinn laughed and stood.

"Sure thing honey bear." She said, still laughing as she reached the door, she turned and winked at the two boys before skipping down the hospital hallway, short blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt simply gave a weak smile. "What's wrong?" Blaine said confused.

"...Uh, I, you, well you know, for one you just saved my fucking life, and now you're in this shit..."

"Aww come on Kurt," Blaine said pulling his best friend in and hugging him tightly. "I'm just glad you're alright" Kurt looked shocked. "And besides," Blaine went on, "If I hadn't, I would never get to do this." With that Blaine shoved his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt remained still at first wide eyed with shock, but after the realization hit him that the person he loved was now voluntarily kissing him, he wrapped his arms around Blaine, leaning on the bed with one leg up, parallel to Blaine's and kissed him hungrily. Blaine had kissed a lot of girls, but this was by far the best damn kiss he'd ever had. He moaned as Kurt gingerly slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, exploring everything from the sides of his cheeks to the back of his throat, Blaine only pulled Kurt closer running his arms up and down his back, up his shirt and down his hips. They hadn't noticed Quinn come in, and stare at her friends with a smile on her face.

Kurt pulled away tentatively, "Really?" He asked quietly. Blaine gave him a puzzled look. "You're not just messing with me? You actually l-like me?" Before Blaine could answer, an apple from the large tray in Quinn's hand fell to the ground, making her presence known. They both turned to stare at her.

"Hey!" She said normally, placing down the big tray of food. "Ready to talk?" She plopped down on a chair and put her feet up on Blaine's bed, avoiding his bad leg. This time they both looked puzzled as they stared at Quinn's cheerfulness. "About you two!" She said with a smile.

"Oh." Blaine gulped.

"So?" She pushed further. "Kurt asked you something." Blaine grunted at the realization of her eavesdropping, but continued anyway.

"Yea Kurt," He said seriously, "as much as I never would've guessed it, I uh, like you." For the first time since Blaine's renewed consciousness, Kurt smiled, a real smile that made Blaine's stomach flip, and this time it was Kurt who leaned in to kiss the other.

Quinn smiled and looked at her watch, "Damn, I gotta get going, Dad's waiting," She stated and stood, hugging her two friends, one very gently, then exited with a wave.

It had gotten late, Blaine's mom wouldn't make it back before visiting hours ended, so for the remaining time, Blaine shifted over and made room for the other tiny teen to snuggle next to him, head on his shoulder as one felt the others rise and fall of sleepy breaths. Before long they were both completely asleep. A nurse came in to inform Kurt that visiting hours were indeed over, but stopped when she saw them, smiled to herself, and exited the room, placing a 'do not disturb' sign on the patients door.

The next morning, Mrs. Anderson rushed into the hospital and demanded to know where her son's room was, she had indeed forgotten. The nurse smiled and instructed Blaine's mother to follow her. Before arriving at the door, the nurse said "I know visitors can't stay the night, but I let his boyfriend stay, they were just so cute and asleep." She claimed with a sweet smile. But Mrs. Anderson turned instantly red and glared at the nurse. "MY SON DOES NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND MA'AM! HE IS NOT A FAGGOT!" She exclaimed, screeching with anger. She was so loud she happened to wake the two sleeping teens in the room next door.


	6. He's not that

Kurt's eyes opened to the sound of Blaine's mother yelling outside the door. He looked to his right and saw Blaines face about an inch away from his. Trying to think quickly, he leaped onto the floor, ripping off his jacket, and used as a pillow as he sprawled out on the ground a fair distance from the bed, pretending he'd been there all night.

Blaine's mother barged in obnoxiously, waking Blaine abruptly.

"Hey Mom," He said groggily.

"My Wittle baby!" she shouted, running over to Blaine, just barely failing to crush Kurt with her feet as he shifted out of the way. She scowled at him for his evasion, then wrapped her arms around Blaine. "How does you feel?" She said next, in a baby voice.

"Eh, I'm fine-" He began

"FINE! oh my poor darling, you got shot! You're not fine! I don't understand why you've forgiven this little shit for pushing you in front of him!-" She said pointing to Kurt, who buried his face in his knees.

"Shut up Mom." Blaine said curtly. "Kurt didn't fucking do anything, I jumped in front of him because I-he's my best friend!" Blaine said, catching himself. Blaine's mother looked back at him with utter astonishment in her eyes. She than turned to the door, pretending not to notice she'd kicked the shoulder of the tiny boy who now lay in a heap on the floor.

"I'll see you later than Blaine." She stated, then left.

"...K-Kurt?" Blaine tried, but Kurt didn't move his head from where it stayed under his arms, deep in his knees. "Please Kurt..." Kurt moved slightly this time, peeking just enough for Blaine to see the abundance of tears streaking down his cheeks.

That did it, Blaine unhooked his leg from the sling it hung in, ripped out his IVs and jumped onto the floor to wrap his arms around Kurt. If felt so right like that, holding him all alone like this. Blaine hesitantly dipped his head and kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth lightly, then pulled away. But Kurt refused to have that, he spun around quickly, pinned Blaine down on the floor, and kissed him directly on the lips fiercely and desperately. Blaine didn't think, he just kissed Kurt back with as much lust as he could summon. Eventually Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's, straddling him while laying across his entire body. Once Blaine had completely run out of air, he pulled away from Kurt, who blushed fiercely, and went to go sit in the corner again.

A nurse came in a minute later, and started to lecture Blaine about the dangers of unhooking the equipment, Blaine just smiled and claimed to her, "It was worth it." Making Kurt's embarrassment float away momentarily as a smile crept onto his lips and his face tuned red.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Shit, I gotta go...school tomorrow." Blaine nodded as Kurt headed for the door.

"Hey Kurt?"

"yea?"

"I'd take a bullet for you any day..." Blaine said in his fake gruff war prince way with a smile, trying his hardest not to sound as tacky and cliché as possible, while still meaning it. With that Kurt walked back over to the bed and without caring about the nurse standing right there, leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth and muttered.

"Let's try not to do that again anytime soon though." And with that he turned and left.

Kurt walked through the hallways quickly, trying to avoid being seen by her, he knew Blaine wouldn't be happy, and he didn't want to deal with her either. But sure enough there she was waiting for him, Brittany Pierce. Brittany wasn't bad looking, but she was just, plain, like a copy of everyone else. And for some reason, she'd developed an obsession with Kurt.

"Hi my little Kurty!" She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as he struggled to free himself. Brittany continued to smile. "You're so silly!" Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Fuck off Brittany." Kurt said, not in the mood for any of this.

"Someone's Mr. Moody!" She leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek, who opened his eyes in shock, before she skipped away.

Finally Kurt arrived home and began to through the thing's he had to bring to Blaine into a bag. His homework (right), stuff to do, instant coffee that was too expensive at the hospital, and a couple of guitar pics. As he was getting ready to leave, he saw his dad.

"Where you headed to Kurt?"

"Uh, to see Blaine in the hospital..."

"I see, I-I'm going to come by and say hi later."

"Oh, um that's ok dad, you don't have to." Kurt mumbled.

"Yes I do." Said Kurt's dad, nodding. "The police told me what really happened when I came to get you from the hospital that day. I wanted to see if you would tell me yourself, but you're too proud...just like your mom was...I have to go say thank you to the boy that saved my

son's life." Kurt half nodded and rushed out the door to the hospital.

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt come into the room and throw some magazines on his bed.

"How was school?"

"Amazing." Said Kurt, dryly. Blaine chuckled.

They sat and talked for a while about random things, and about how Blaine would soon be out of the hospital. When it was almost time for Kurt to leave, he bent down and kissed Blaine once again on the lips.

"Kurt?" Blaine slurred into his lips

"Mmm...?" was Kurts only response.

"Don't you ever thank me for this again." Kurt didn't answer, just went deeper into the kiss.

On the other side of the room, Kurt's father stood in the doorway, watching his son kiss his best friend in a way he'd be scolding him for if it were a girl, but he kept silent, and waited until they were finished a while before coming in to talk to Blaine, chuckling to himself when he saw his son's face redden.

It was the last day of school before break and Kurt had to keep from sprinting there, because it was Blaine's first day back. Upon his arrival, he took paths he usually didn't go through the hallways to try to find Blaine without finding Brittany. Finally he found Blaine in the courtyard, but just as approached him, the bell rang. Blaine chuckled, "Meet ya here 4th period." Kurt nodded and walked towards his class.

The clock could not have moved any slower, Kurt waited through all of his first three classes anxiously until finally, the bell rang, Kurt grabbed his things and sprinted off in the direction of the courtyard. He got there before Blaine, so he sat down on top of the picnic table and waited. Right away her felt two hands over his eyes, which turned into lips on his own. Kurts eyes shot open. The lips were unashamed, soft, and rough, this wasn't Blaine, it was Brittany.

Kurt struggled to push her off him, but she had her arms wrapped around his neck and back and was now seated in his lap. Out of the corner of Kurt's eye, he saw Blaine standing behind her, staring, then he was gone.


	7. Coke and Beer bottles

**Thanks everyone who have favorited or reviewed! I love you all xD**

After the last bell rang, Kurt ran out to find Blaine. He found him in front of the school with Quinn.

"Hey!" she said gleefully. Blaine nodded to Kurt with a clearly forced smile.

"You guys wanna go t-" Kurt started, but Blaine stood up.

"I have to go do some things," he said, and began walking away swiftly.

"You want me to come?" Kurt called out, trying not to sound as broken as he felt. He just saw Blaine shake his head as he disappeared from view. Kurt slumped his shoulders and looked at Quinn, who put a hand on his back.

"He's upset, but he won't admit it. He said 'whatever, it's not like we said we were going out or anything', and tried to blow off the whole subject, but he can't handle it... Kurt, what're you gonna do?"

"...I'll see you later Quinn..." Kurt said distractedly, and hurried away.

Blaine put his chin in the crook of his arm and his fingers danced absentmindedly against the cool glass of coke, which he was unashamedly pretending was beer. He looked around the bar at the strange array of people, noticing the manager in the corner, arguing with some tall dude in a hood. Blaine lost interest and flicked his eyes back to the brown liquid that silently shook in the glass. His eyes flicked back to the corner where the manager had previously stood. He was still there, and it looked like he'd mouthed some words of surrender to the hooded figure, who slipped into the back. Blaine covered his face with his hands as attempt to not be spotted by the manager, just in case.

Blaine sighed as he heard the ratty curtain on the low corner stage being pulled open, but he didn't bother to look at the amateur performer. Not until he heard it; heard the only words that could've made him turn around...

"Wherever you go

You know I'll be there

If you go far,

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere,

So I'll see you there

You place the name

You know I'll be there

You name the time

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I'll be there for you..."

The memories flooded back into Blaine, of him sitting on the floor of Kurts room, as he forced Kurt to listen to the tacky Green Day song that his uncle had given him. Blaine had laughed at him for being so sappy, and he thought Kurt hadn't paid any attention, but now it sounded so sweet and sincere as the tall shy boy sat up in front of these drunkards and played it contently. Blaine sat up finally, and edged his self backstage behind the curtain.

Kurt swallowed hard as he stood up from the stool with his guitar and walked backstage, only to be met horrifyingly with a pair of hungry lips. Kurt didn't resist this time, though, because he could instantly feel the warmth of the familiarity of this person. So instead he relaxed into the other body and gave in wholeheartedly to the kiss. Kurt was filled with ecstasy until, all at once, there was a crash, and a sharp pain in the side of his head. Then there was just... nothing.

Blaine panicked and instantly laid Kurt on the ground, trying to pick out the largest shards of glass from his skull. There were remnants of the beer bottle everywhere, mixed with Kurt's blood. Blaine shot up, leaving his friend on the ground, and lunged at the man who'd thrown it, hitting him repeatedly in the face until another man pulled them off each other.

"Get outta here, you dirty fag," the man said roughly. Blaine rushed over to Kurt, picked the smaller boy up, and, without knowing what else to do, rushed Kurt home.

Blaine kicked Kurt's front door open and laid him on the couch inside, screaming for Kurt's dad. He rushed down the stairs and gasped when he saw all the blood.

After a few minutes, the glass was all in a dish, Kurt's bloody shirt was in the laundry room, and his cut had been cleaned out and was currently being soaked up by a rag. "He should be fine. The cut wasn't deep, but if he's not up in a few minutes, we'll take him to the hospital..." Burt said and walked into the kitchen.

As he left, Kurt stirred. "Wake up, Kurt..." Blaine said softly. Kurt's eyes opened and Burt reappeared in the room.

"Thank goodness, you're alright... Now," he said, sitting down in a chair, "you can tell me what happened." Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, screw it, might as well get this one out of the way. Dad, I'm gay."

Burt only laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Kurt kept going. "So I kissed Blaine and some guy threw a beer bottle at me."

Burt's eyes widened. "What th- wait... Where were you?"

"At a bar," Kurt said casually. Burt's eyes widened even further.

"Kurt Hummel!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah... I already got punished, remember?" he said, pointing to his head.

"Kurt, I'm alright with my child being a faggot, but I will not condone under-"

Kurt ran out the door before he could finish his sentence. "I'm fucking sick of that word!" he yelled behind him. Blaine ran out to follow him, but he was already gone.

Blaine wandered around for an hour searching for his friend. It had started to rain, and had grown consistently stronger since. He reached the church and noticed the gate was open. Out of options, he slipped inside the fence. The church door was locked. "Damn," Blaine muttered to himself, as he got soaked by rain. As he turned to leave, he noticed the next gate, which was to the graveyard, open just a tiny bit. Blaine pushed it open and walked down the path.

Blaine walked all the way to the back of the cemetery, where he finally found a brown haired, angel eyed, soaking wet teenager on the ground. He was slumped into a ball, sobbing, in front of a white gravestone as the rain poured down on him. Blaine watched the scene for a moment as his heart broke. He slowly approached Kurt and wrapped his arms around the sobbing teenager, who buried his face in his chest.

"It's okay, Kurt..." Blaine said softly as he stared at the gravestone of Kurt's mother.

"N-no, it's-s-s not...sh-sh-she'd-d h-hate m-me..." Kurt choked and sobbed again.

Blaine removed his arms from around Kurt and placed them on the sides of his face, holding it so that it was level with his own. "Your mother would not hate you. She loved you, and she still does." Blaine slowly closed the gap between them and kissed him fiercely as the rain poured down on top of them.

**thaaaankyouuuu reviews? suggestions or comments? xxxxx**


	8. Grave Stones, Rape, and Missing Persons

Kurt's eyes stung as he opened them to the stinging sunlight gleaming off of the water drops seated on blades of grass that surrounded him, and the grey tower shooting up in front of him. The world was upside down. Kurt rose his head and looked around at where he was. He sighed as he read the name printed on the tomb stone he lay in front of, recognizing it immediately. He was at his mother's grave. His memory flooded back to him when he tried to sit up, and noticed a heavy obstacle in his way. That would be Blaine. The taller boy nudged the other, trying to wake him.

"Nymm...um sleepin'..." he grumbled. Kurt laughed and shoved him onto the wet grass. "Ugh, what the hell, dude?" Blaine said as he rubbed his head. Kurt stood up as calmly as he could, as he was still shaking a bit from the previous night.

"My dad's gonna throw a fit, we better go back and just say I was at your house." Blaine nodded and they walked back to Kurt's house. "Blaine..?" Kurt asked.

"Yep?"

"I hope no one saw that..." Kurt said as normally as he could. Blaine laughed, shook his head, and they kept walking.

Kurt was attacked by his father as he stepped through the door. He was speaking a thousand miles per hour to him. "Kurt! I was so worried, you should have called me after storming out like that, I'm so sorry, I really am, I love you, you know that, of course you do! Oh no!"

"Chill dad, it's fine." Kurt's father finished hugging his son and gave him a serious look as he led him to the kitchen, where Quinn's father sat with a hat covering the tops of his eyes.

"Wherishe?" he asked gruffly.

"Um, sorry? What?" Kurt asked, starting to get worried. Quinn's dad never came here.

"You heard me! Where is she? Where is my daughter? She's gone with nothin' but some note and I know you two know where she gone!" Kurt's eyes grew to an incredible size as his mouth opened.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea..." Kurt stuttered, looking from Blaine to Quinn's father.

Blaine cut in with, "but we will find her." Kurt nodded at this and the two sprinted outside to search all of their secret places.

After hours of searching without any luck, Kurt and Blaine collapsed on Kurt's porch.

"Wha-what about th-" Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt, we looked everywhere," Blaine cut in.

"How can you say that? How can you give up?" Kurt screamed.

"Shh..." said Blaine soothingly. "We're never giving up; we're taking a break, since you can't even stand up anymore." Blaine laughed a bit. Kurt grumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Unexpectedly, Blaine looped his arm under Kurt's knee's and picked the taller teen up bridal style, carrying him to his room. Kurt was too shocked to say anything, so he just buried his face in Blaine's neck and nibbled on it softly.

Once in Kurt's room, Blaine set Kurt down on his bed and covered him in his ratty quilt, which Kurt refused to get rid of. Kurt laughed and fought against the barrier, but his laughter didn't last long, his frown returning moments later as he buried his face in the pillow. Blaine ran a hand down his arm reassuringly. Kurt sprang up suddenly and planted a kiss on Blaine's mouth. Blaine kissed him back for a moment, before pulling away, Kurt just leaned in closer as Blaine tried to escape, and Blaine eventually had to push Kurt back down on his bed. Blaine smiled and, without a word from either, walked quietly out of the room and began his walk home for the first time in two days.

Seven Weeks later:

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! Wake up!" Kurt's eyes shot open as he felt an arm yanking him around.

"Whoa, what?" Kurt yelled as he saw Blaine climbing through his window from the old tree that waited outside.

"Kurt, it's that psycho chick Brittany." Kurt cringed at her name. "She's telling everyone you, like, raped her." At this statement, Kurt just opened his mouth and stared at Blaine, trying to take in the ridiculousness of what he'd just said.

"Bu-but, thats..." Kurt's head was spinning. "What the fuck?"

"But, um, Kurt..." Blaine said. "That's not the worst part..." Blaine bit his lip as Kurt glared at him. "Well, they said since you got arrested two other times for the whole acid and beer thing, they might send you to prison this time..." Kurt put his face in his hands and began to hyperventilate as he tried to process the ridiculousness of everything that was occurring. "So yeah, Kurt, we're leaving." Kurts head jerked up. "Pack some stuff, quick, I'll be here in a few minutes with that old truck in the garage, I found the keys. Do. Not. Go. Outside. Stay here, pack, and only come out when you see me." Kurt couldn't form words, he just nodded and shot out of bed as Blaine climbed back down the tree.

Kurt tried to form comprehensive thoughts. 'Okay, one, put shirt on.' Kurt scrambled to find a semi-clean shirt and, once finding one, threw it on. He grabbed a bag a stuffed it with clothes and other essentials. He then grabbed his guitar case and crammed some more things around the old guitar Blaine had given him and taught him to play, including any money he had been saving for a new guitar for Blaine. His hands were shaking as he went downstairs and crammed some food into the original bag, along with a few other things that sat in the refrigerator. As Kurt was finishing up taking things from his bedroom, he heard a honk outside and saw Blaine sitting in a dusty old truck. As Kurt turned to leave, he noticed something in the tree, a folded piece of paper stuck on a branch with a rubber band, clearly put there intentionally. Kurt grabbed it and ran down the steps and out the door.

Kurt jumped into the passenger seat of the truck and threw his things into the back of the cab. Immediately and impulsively, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and glued his lips onto the other's, forcing Blaine's mouth open and shoving his tongue inside. Blaine kissed him back forcefully and ran his hand down Kurt's back. They remained like this for a few moments, just breathing each other in, when Blaine finally pulled away and started the car with Kurt still sitting on his lap.

"Kurt..."

"Yeah?"

"You're shirt's on backwards."

"...dammit!"

**reviews? eeeeek! **


	9. Notes and Confusing first times

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's house quickly, seei police lights in the distance. He had a faint idea as to where they were going, but he couldn't exactly say. Blaine was especially nervous about driving the truck, as he'd only just gotten his license and he didn't drive often. Kurt had turned to the window and was rifling through the bag he had packed. Blaine payed no attention to him, fixated on the road in front of him and the passing signs. That was all he needed; to be arrested for speeding or something while trying to avoid police. Blaine breathed deeply for an entire half hour as he drove in silence, completely immersed in what he was doing. After they were well outside of Rodeo, he turned to Kurt, who seemed to be picking his fingernails with amazement.

"You alright, Kurt?" he asked calmly. A huge grin spread across Kurt's face.

"Blaine! You look like a lizard... No, nah, those things with like... With uh, the things snails have too, uh, shells, um a tartle? Oh! A turtle! Blaine, you look like a turtle!" Kurt yelled with excitement. A look of shock found its way onto Blaines face. That's when he looked down and finally noticed the six or seven empty beer cans littering the floor at Kurt's feet.

"...Kurt, where did you get that?"

"In the refrigerator!" Kurt exclaimed and giggled. Blaine put a hand to his head.

"Go to sleep, Kurt." Kurt continued playing with his fingers as he had done before.

Blaine continued driving. He was heading north, and they had been in the car for hours.

"Blainey, I gotta pee!" Kurt yelled, still completely drunk. Blaine was tired, it was starting to get dark, and he had been up most of the night worrying about Quinn, anyway.

"Alright, I'll stop somewhere," Blaine replied. Kurt giggled again and curled up next to Blaine.

"I like being in the car with you," Kurt said, hiccuping and sliding his hand onto Blaines leg, trailing it up.

"Ugh, Kurt, stop, I have to drive." Kurt just continued playing with the waist of Blaine's jeans, fiddling with the button and zipper. "Shit, Kurt, no," Blaine groaned as Kurt slid his hand inside of Blaines tight jeans. He turned into a large parking lot quickly and parked the car. Turning and grabbing Kurt, he forced his tongue into his mouth and climbed on top of him. Kurt continued to giggle obnoxiously. "Shit, how wasted are you?" Kurt simply continued to giggle. Blaine blushed slightly at this sound; it was pretty adorable. Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide green eyes that showed the true sadness he felt, although his drunken fit of happiness shown through. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's ass and grinded his hips into him. Kurt groaned and kissed my fiercely.

They fell asleep like this, strewn atop one another in the cab of Blaine's truck, which was parked awkwardly in the corner of a deserted parking lot of a deli off the highway. Blaine stirred as dreams filled his cloudy mind. In his dream, he was standing in front of a large stone castle, running through the door as he made his way through spiraling passages, fending off beasts and dragons with ease. Finally he reached a tower, where he found his mother laughing evilly. In the center of the room was the princess, Kurt, wearing a flowing pink gown with a giant bow on his head, wrapped in rope and hanging from the ceiling over a boiling pot. "So cliché..." Blaine thought. The look of Kurt in his princess dress memorized him. Then his mother morphed into a black dragon, swatting and running at him. Blaine took his sword and killed the dragon, rescuing the princess. They ran into the sunset, all the way to a dark meadow where they laid down in the grass, and Blaine removed the ridiculous pink dress from Kurt...

They woke up to the intruding sunlight pouring in.

"Kurt?" Blaine said. Kurt stirred and grabbed his head.

"Ow... Oh shit, what the fuck happened last night?" Blaine beckoned to the pile of empty beer cans at his feet. "...oh. I'm sorry Blaine! It's just... a lot." Kurt said with his head down.

"Don't worry about it, I had fun anyway," Blaine replied, winking at his friend. Kurt blushed.

"So, uh, where the fuck are we?" Kurt asked, still nursing his head. Blaine shrugged. Kurt's eyes shot open suddenly. "Oh yeah!" he said digging around in his bag. "I found this!" he shouted, holding up the paper he found tied to the tree. Blaine stared at it and slowly unfolded it. Scribbled on it was,

Kurtsie,

I'm so sorry about this, leaving you like this. Where ever I am now, I'm missing you guys like crazy! I had an... obligation, which I must tend to for awhile. I'll see you again I'm sure, but I really don't know when. I'm fine, and I'm not alone. I love you guys, I hope you're really happy together. I can't tell you where I am, but I will eventually, I'm sure. Take care of yourselves and try not to worry. Q

Kurt's eyes teared up as he took in the words on the paper, telling him he may well never see his oldest and best friend again. She was the only one who ever understood him. He swallowed hard and buried his face into Blaines chest, who took the opportunity to lift Kurt's head and kiss him softly. Kurt kissed him back, sobbing into his mouth. Blaine pulled away and nudged Kurt back into his seat as he started the car again.

"We're going to Odena. It's a day or two away, but I have a friend who lives there. We can stay with him," Blaine said as he pulled back onto the highway. Kurt nodded.

"Hey, Blaine, what's the sticky stuff all over the seat?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned a deep red and clicked on the crappy old radio.

They drove for hours, singing along to the radio and talking about random insignificant things. "Let's go get food, Kurt," Blaine said eventually, pulling into a shopping center. Kurt nodded and got out of the car. They walked past the rows of stores, heading towards the cheap fast food place in the corner. On the way, they passed a clothing store that caught Blaine's eye. "Um, Kurt... lets go in here." Kurt gave Blaine a puzzled look, but shrugged and followed him in.

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and whispered in his ear, "Go wait for me in the dressing room, I'll be right there." Kurt swallowed but nodded again and headed towards the back of the store. Blaine browsed through the various garments until he found what he wanted.

Blaine walked in the dressing room and knocked for Kurt to let him in. Once inside he dropped the pile of clothes on the bench and turned to Kurt. "Take off your clothes," Blaine said simply. Kurt's jaw dropped and confusion washed over his face, but once more he shrugged and did as he was told. Once he was down to his boxers, Blaine pulled out his garment of choice and tossed it at Kurt, holding up the light green gown-like dress and looked at Blaine with utter disbelief. "Please?" Blaine breathed into his ear. Kurt shivered and slipped the dress over his head, straightening it out in the mirror, and he had to admit, he looked pretty damn adorable. Blaine looked at Kurt in the poofy dress and grabbed him, kissing him furiously, pulling at the dress and running his hands over Kurt's body. Kurt still wasn't really sure what was going on, and he was trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but he decided not to care because whatever it was, he got to make out with Blaine.

Then Blaine replaced his tongue with his fingers, Kurt squinted his eyes in confusion, but continued to whirl his tongue around Blaines fingers. Then as quick as they came, they were gone, and Blaine's tongue was back, and his finger were trailing down Kurt's body, lifting the skirt of the dress and caressing Kurt's lower back, and prodding his entrance, slipping them inside of him one at a time. Kurt pulled away from the kiss now. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked quietly. Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's neck and ear.

"Getting ready to fuck you," Blaine breathed blatantly into his ear. Kurt's breathing was hitched and he was sure his heart had stopped momentarily, but he resumed kissing Blaine and felt his boxers tighten significantly. Kurt took some charge now, pulling down Blaine's pants and boxers, squirming at the awkward feeling of Blaine's fingers still moving inside of him. Once those were out of the way, Blaine removed his fingers and lifted Kurt's skirt completely, positioning himself at the short boy's opening and beginning to slip inside of him slowly. "This ok, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, his voice too full of lust to do anything else." Kurt cringed and whimpered, but nodded quickly and Blaine ran his tongue along his neck to soothe him. Kurt swallowed as Blaine continued to go in. He moved slowly at first, then gradually became faster as Kurt started having to hold back screams of pleasure. It didn't take long before both of them were done and dizzy, heaped in each others arms.

"Well, Blaine, I think we're going to have to buy this," Kurt said, laughing and holding up the skirt of his dress as he removed it and put his clothes back on.

"Most definitely," Blaine said and grabbed the price tag, which read, "$138.99". Blaine dropped the dress. "Or not." He laughed, Kurt laughing with him, lifting the dress back up and pointing at the sticky white stain coating the green lining. They laughed even harder and exited the store quickly, passing a very pissed off looking saleswoman. They went back in the car and stared at each other for a moment. "Blaine, I'm not hungry anymore..."

Blaine looked back at him, "I am," he said and attached his lips to Kurt's.


	10. Always use protection

Blaine sighed as he tried to keep his dropping eyes on the passing pavement before him, hands sliding lazily up and down the steering wheel of the clunky old truck. He would glance to his right every now and then and stare at the tiny figure, curled up and sleeping with his face against the window. At this point, Blaine was enjoying the silence, first because he no longer had much of an idea of where they were and secondly because Kurt had been acting rather jumpy and edgy for the past few hours. They'd been heading north, and Kurt was growing increasingly uneasy

Kurt stared at the passing speed limit signs and light poles through half lidded eyes as he pretended to sleep against the cool window. The truth remained however that there were far too many thoughts going through Kurt's head for him to be able to sleep, the main thoughts being his father and Quinn. He had an aching feeling in his stomach every time he thought about them. For one thing, he had just left his father with no note, no explanation. He just took off as the whole town searched for him. He missed his crappy rundown house. And he just had no clue where Quinn was. She was just gone, she had always been there, since first fucking grade, and now she's just not. Kurt did get some peace of mind from her note, knowing that she was at least okay, which made him regret not leaving a note for his father even more.

Kurt honestly also felt weird about what had happened with Blaine, not that he hadn't enjoyed that whole thing, but it just felt... odd. Blaine was his friend, and a guy. Blaine had even thought he was completely straight, so Kurt could only imagine how weird it must have felt for him.

Kurt shook his head slowly; he was reading too much into it. He sighed and pretended to wake up, probably a bit too dramatically. "Morning," Blaine said with a failed attempt at enthusiasm. Kurt gave him a weak smile and an awkward kiss on the corner of his mouth. They had been driving for about three days, and had basically lost any idea of where they were. "Um, we need food, Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and got off the express way, pulling into a small shopping center in a little town about a half hour later.

They both piled out of the truck, with the little money Kurt had stowed in his guitar case, and walked to the back of the car. Kurt motioned towards a little run down picnic area a little way off from the road. Blaine gave him a confused look but headed there anyway. Kurt placed the guitar case down on the table and removed the old guitar from it. He sat down and handed it to Blaine, who began to strum a detailed progression that Kurt could tell already would be a beautiful song. Slowly and softly, Kurt began to sing some lyrics that Blaine and he had written a long time ago.

Kurt stopped there and looked at Blaine, who looked around to make sure they were alone, then leaned in and kissed him hard. "I know you're upset about leaving, but it's all gonna work out... Trust me, it will," Blaine said, barely inches from Kurts face. Kurt looked into his eyes in wonder of how Blaine could make him feel so much better with just a few simple words. Just the fact that they were together made it better, as sappy and cheesy as it was. They packed up Blue and walked into the small grocery store in the shopping center.

"Let's split up," Blaine said. "I'll get food and you get other the stuff we need, need," he emphasized again, "remember we're broke."

"Yep," Kurt grumbled, nodding as he walked in the opposite direction, mumbling about how it was his money after all.

Blaine walked towards the pathetic food area of the store, stopping in one isle out of Kurt's sight to look at the entire wall filled with various colored boxes of condoms. Blaine laughed to himself as he picked up a purple box that read 'grape flavored'. He held it as he walked over to the actual food.

Kurt dragged his feet over to some isle that had everything from toilet paper to painkillers. He walked to the end of the aisle and ran his eyes over the various brands of toothpaste, looking for the cheapest one. There was a girl standing off to the side in front of him with her blonde hair covering her face, reading the label on a bottle of vitamins. Kurt couldn't help but notice the small but distinct bump on her stomach. Kurt observed by her back that she couldn't be much older than him, especially judging by her height. Kurt was oddly shaken by this girl's teen pregnancy, not that he hadn't seen it before, but he had realized subconsciously that this girl reminded him of Quinn. Kurt sighed internally as the young pregnant girl took the bottle of prenatal vitamins and began walking towards the register, turning to walk past him. Kurt glanced at her face and froze. Dropping the several bottles of toothpaste that he hadn't even noticed he had picked up. She stared at him too, shock also in her eyes, but with more sadness.


	11. Scarred for life

**o.O *hides in corner***

Blaine walked up and down the aisles until he saw Kurt staring at some girl. Confused, Blaine decided to embarrass him, using the grape flavored surprise he'd picked up before. Blaine walked swiftly passed the blonde girl, put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her face. He acted on his first instinct, he threw the condoms down the isle, hitting some girl looking at magazines in the back who turned and looked angrily at him.

"...Qu-Quinn?" Blaine gasped. The blonde girl smiled sadly and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"What the hell are you doing here? You guys can't even imagine how much I missed you!" she cried.

"Neither can you Quinn! H-how could you just leave without saying anything!" Kurt exclaimed. Quinn looked down and put a hand on her stomach. Blaine processed it's size for the first time. It was then that he also noticed that the small teen boy next to him was fixed in a frozen, shocked stare at Quinn's stomach.

"I-y, fud, raspo, warn..." were Kurts first attempts at words before he sunk down against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees as his wide eyes remained fixed on his friend. Quinn sat down slowly next to him, with assistance from Blaine. Without a word she wrapped her arms around him and held him for a while, silently relaying how much she had missed her friend.

Once Kurt regained composure, the group paid for their groceries and walked to the old picnic area from earlier, where the questions came pouring out. Quinn put a hand up.

"I know what you want to know, so let me explain. First of all, Blaine, it's not yours." Blaine sighed in relief and squeezed Kurt's knee. "But I didn't cheat on you, Blaine. The baby belongs to that senior-; well, he was a senior, but he dropped out. We're living in a little apartment just outside of this town. You have to understand, if my dad knew about this, he'd kill me, I just...can't let him know." Quinn sighed. "Why are you guys here?" Blaine then explained most of the story; of Brittany's huge mouth, and of them getting lost on the expressway. Quinn laughed.

"You still never told us whose it is..." Kurt said, speaking for the first time. Quinn smiled rather sadly at her friend.

"It belongs to that kid, Noah Puckeman," she said, looking up in the tree.

"Do you... like, love him?" Kurt asked. Quinn smiled weakly.

"I think I might, or I could," she replied, kissing his cheek. "But what 'bout you two?" Quinn exclaimed, noting the fact that Kurt was all but sitting in Blaines lap. "I can tell that you've been doing okay without me in this aspect," she said, winking. Both boys blushed a bit, causing Quinn to gasp. "No way! You didn't! Oh my gawd, you did it!" she said, laughing. Blaine stared at her, in awe of how she could do that. "I get to watch next time!" she yelled. "I'm kidding!" she said, laughing when she saw the boys' faces. "But really, I haven't seen you guys in so long, and I deserve to see my friends be happy, so make out," she said plainly with a smile.

Blaine nearly choked, and Kurt just stared at her for a moment. But all at once Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pushed their lips together, forcing Blaine's open and slipping his tongue inside slowly and kissing him hard as their tongues collided against each other and other various places in their hot mouths. Kurt slid his hands from Blaine's face to his back, while Blaine wasted no time, putting is hands on Kurt's ass. Kurt began running his hands up Blaines shirt when Quinn coughed. "Uh..public place guys, jeez, didn't think you'd actually do it!" she laughed and beckoned towards the parking lot.

It was less than a ten minute drive back to Quinn's apartment. It was a decent, tiny place with a kitchen, a couch, a small TV, a bathroom, and one tiny dimly lit bedroom.

"Quinn, I gotta, uh, use your bathroom," Kurt tried to whisper. Quinn laughed and pointed to a brown door on the left.

"Be right back," Blaine said quietly and followed Kurt in, attacking him once the door was closed with a hard kiss. They sighed as they continued their earlier make out session, attempting to be quiet in the small bathroom. They wasted no time in pulling each others shirts off. Blaine trailed his kisses from Kurts soft pouty lips down to the crook of his neck, biting and licking as Kurt tried to suppress his moans. Blaine continued down Kurt's chest, fluttering over the stupid tattoo he had there that his dad could never know about, across his flat stomach and down to the waist of his pants. Blaine looked up at Kurt and saw the remaining fear in his eyes. Blaine laughed and yanked down Kurt's stupidly tight pants. Now all Kurt remained in was his pink polka dot boxers. Blaine ran his hand down from Kurt's chest to his crotch, hesitating there and applying pressure to Kurts growing cock as Kurt threw his hand over his mouth. Blaine pulled down Kurt boxers, not stopping to question when he'd built up all this courage, and slowly and seductively ran his tongue along the underside of Kurt's cock as his knees buckled slightly. Laughing, Blaine stopped and put Kurt's entire dick in his mouth, not wasting in anytime in moving his head up and down and swirling his tongue around, his hands keeping occupied on the slight tufts of hair on Kurt's lower abdomen. He tried to remember things girls had done to him that felt to best. That was another thing, when Blaine had been with girls, he really only tried to get the most he could out of it. While with Kurt, Blaine wanted him to feel amazing too. Blaine began to hum the music of one of his favorite songs that he and Kurt had written together. That's when Kurt stopped trying to hold back his moans, he screamed and pulled Blaines head off him, who rose to kiss Kurt even harder, removing his own pants in the process.

"My turn..." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "How you wanna do this?"

"Mmm... fuck me..." Kurt moaned as Blaine continued to run his hands everywhere on Kurt's small, tight body.

"thought you'd never ask..." Blaine whispered with a smile as he shoved two long fingers inside of Kurt right away, causing him to yelp. Blaine moved the fingers around, stretching him out and causing him delicious pain as he moaned. Blaine added another dry finger to Kurts ass, as Kurt squirmed on him. Blaine pulled out all three fingers and opened the medicine cabinet, retrieving the small unopened bottle of baby oil, opening it and spreading too much around his dick. Kurt watched with hungry anticipation, before being slammed against the wall by Blaine, who took Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist, holding him against the wall and slowly prodding his hot entrance. Kurt grabbed Blaines hair as he slowly pushed into him. Blaine was overcome by the pleasure of being inside the gorgeous little ocean eyed teenager who groaned from the pain which was even greater than the first time, due to the remaining soreness. Blaine continued to push in farther and farther as Kurts cries of pain grew more and more desperate for relief. Blaine painstakingly stopped and waited for Kurt to adjust. The second Kurt started to nod and release some of the pressure from Blaine's hair, Blaine pulled out and slammed into Kurt hard, causing him to gasp. Blaine continued to do this, stopping only to keep Kurt from sliding down the bathroom wall. He thrust repeatedly into Kurt as his moans turned from pain to pure pleasure, shouting Blaines name uncontrollably. Then Kurt's eyes widened and he yanked Blaine's hair nearly out of his head, screaming as Blaine hit a place that he hadn't before. Kurt twitched, and both boys came. Blaine pulled out, out of breath, and slid them both onto the bathroom floor, kissing passionately. They sighed and laughed together.

They looked tentatively at the door, cleaning themselves and putting their clothes back on. Both boys turned red at the sight of Quinn standing outside of the room with her arms crossed.

"I think you just scarred my baby for life." She said with mock anger, and they all started to laugh.

**Anyone still with me here? xD Thank you soooo much everyone for reading! I promise I will update wonderland soon! I'm sorry that I'm failing at that! All AP classes is whipping my butt! eeeeek Im going to go have a hiyao miyazaki marathon as I hide in a corner from this chapter, I love you all, please review! ILL SEND COOKIES! x333**


End file.
